Coming Back
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Chihiro is 17 now, she goes to university and has made a best friend called Alpha. But when Alpha's grandfather takes Chihiro and Alpha back to the Kohaku river, Chihiro's thoughts return to that world. The one where she hopes Haku is waiting. Will she return to that world? And will there be a new adventure waiting for her and Alpha...
1. The Kohaku River

It was a normal day for Alpha as she headed towards her friend Chihiro, with a wave she ran over grinning broadly. "Hey Alpha!" Chihiro greeted with a big, pretty smile. Alpha stopped infront of Chihiro panting heavilly, she had been on her usual run but now she was at University she had to cut down on her running. Chihiro pushed her brown hair from her face and put it up with what looked like a purple piece of elastic, which glistened in the morning sunlight. Alpha smiled and looked at the elastic curiously "What an amazingly beautiful hairband Chihiro, where is it from?" she asked smiling. Chihiro's heart began to race as she remembered her journey to the spirit world and said "I got it from a friend, a long time ago...now come on already, we're going to be late!" with a giggle both girls set off towards the University around the corner.

"Chihiro...Chihiro?" Alpha nudged her friend with her elbow "You awake?" Chihiro shook hersefl out of her daydream "Oh, yeah, Fine" Alpha burst into a grin suddenly remembering something "My grandfather wants to take you and me to the Kohaku river...you up for it?" Chihiro snapped up and faced Alpha "Did you say the Kohaku river?" her eyes lit up with hope, the picture of a boy apeared in her head, with black hair which drooped to his shoulders and plain coloured clothing, it was clear she was thinking of Haku. Alpha nodded "Mhmm, just you and me and my grandfather. It'll be fun!" Chihiro nodded violently, her voice exited and bubbly "I'd love to!" she cried and gave Alpha a huge hug. Alpha smiled and replied "Great, my grandfather said he'll pick you up outside of your place this weekend, Saturday. So be ready!"

Saturday couldnt have come slower for Chihiro. She bounced up and down on the spot impatiently and put her hair up with the elastic material once more, thinking of No face, Zeniba, the big baby and Haku. Suddenly the sound of a car horn was heard and Chihiro hugged her parents once more before running out to greet Alpha and her Grandfather Solomon. "Good morning Alpha, Good Morning Mr Solomon" Chihiro bowed to the elderly man before getting in the back seat with Alpha. Solomon smiled as the girls began giggling and whispering "What it is to be young" he whispered to himself as he turned on the engine and drove off. Alpha giggled feeling like a ten-year old again. Chihiro then asked Alpha "I thought you had a car Alpha, why is your grandfather driving us?" Alpha smiled at her friend gently "Because he insisted to drive us, anyways im still waiting for my liscence to come through" Chihiro nodded and looked out the window, watching the trees fly by and thinking about her friends. "Will they remember me...will i see them again?" she asked herself quietly.

"Here we are girls" Solomon said over his shoulder to the two hyperactive girls in the back "The Kohaku river" Alpha and Chihiro gave a squeal of exitment and jumped out the car, running to the river itself. Splashing in the water Chihiro laughed exitedly, she slumped back on the bank of the river and relaxed. Allowing water to run over her bare feet. Alpha slumped beside her and did the same, letting out a sigh of contentment. "Hey Chihiro, can i ask you something?" Chihiro looked at her friend, seeing Alpha's face straight and emotionless she knew it was important, she nodded. "Why were you so eager to come here, and why whenever you sign your books now you put Chihiro then in brackets Sen?" Chihiro froze, she knew Alpha was very observant. She also knew she couldnt lie to Alpha, whenever she did. Alpha would know and scold her. She knew there was only one thing left to do...

Chihiro told Alpha everything, from her parents turning into pigs to the mysterious boy who was the spirit of the Kohaku river, known by the name Haku. Alpha listened intently and grinned when Chihiro had finished. Looking like she was about to laugh. Chihiro waited for Alpha's response. Alpha was grinning and her eyes shining with exitment "Do you think we can go there, im sure Grandfather will drive us!" Chihiro couldnt believe it. Alpha believed her! She nodded "I would love to go back there again, i just hope you make it to the spirit world like i did, but promise me you wont tell anyone about what ive told you." Alpha nodded violently "When do we go?" she already knew the answer, Chihiro wanted to go now. Back to the spirit world, back to the boy Haku, back to what seemed a great adventure. 


	2. The Return

"Grandfather!" Alpha called as she dashed over. Solomon turned around and began talking with his grandaughter. Chihiro walked over as Solomon nodded "Alright, if Chihiro shows me where to take you. Ill drop you off at the shrine she was telling you about" Chihiro looked at Alpha nervously, could she remember all the way? She hoped so desperatelly. Alpha nodded and got in the back seat while Chihiro got in the front with Solomon. Alpha sighed to herself "I hope Chihiro knows what she's doing" she muttered as the road grew bumpy and uncomfortable. Making the trio bounce up and down on their car seats, giving Alpha and Chihiro the giggles. Solomon glanced at both girls through the top view mirror. He smirked "Girls your meant to be seventeen, not six" he said smugly.

Broken statues littered the land around them as Solomon stopped the car "This is as far as i can go girls" he said astonished by the giant red building infront of them. Chihiro bit her lip nervously. Wondering if she could do it, could she go back and would the others remember her? Her mind became clouded with worry as she got out the car and walked to the entrance. She heard Alpha giggle and run to her side, they looked at eachother then burst into a run. Staying beside eachother all the way. Alpha glanced at Chihiro and saw how worried she looked. "She's really nervous" she muttered under her breath as they made their way towards the light. Alpha stopped a moment and soon after Chihiro stopped as well. "Are you sure about this Chihiro?" she asked gently. Chihiro stared Alpha in the face, her eyes determined as she nodded her head. With that both girls ran out of the building and into the light.

Once Chihiro and Alpha's eyes adjusted to the light they both let out a gasp of delight. It was fields of freshness! Chihiro laughed and said "Cmon!" before running up a steep hill, Alpha soon following. When they both reached the top they saw what seemed almost to be a abandoned carnival. But at the back of it was a sight which made Chihiro almost cry for joy. The bathhouse was still there, standing strong. Alpha grinned and laughed when Chihiro began to run down to the carnival exited "Cmon Alpha!" Alpha laughed and ran after Chihiro. Her strides legnthened and her breathing spaced out as she saw the light of the sun begin to fade. She caught up with Chihiro and panted. Chihiro ran towards the bathhouse and stopped at the bridge as the final lights faded. Leaving both girls in a place of darkness. Alpha looked around then to Chihiro startled, but a wave of Chihiro's hand made her feel more safe where she was.

About a minute later lanterns from all over the carnival began to light up. Shadows began to apear and Chihiro beamed at Alpha, "We actually made it?" she said stiffling laughter. Alpha laughed with Chihiro then looked around as the shadows gathered around. Alpha looked down at the river below with shining eyes, dark shapes which Alpha could only assume were fish shimmered in the water. Chihiro smiled at Alpha then looked about when she heard a voice say "Hey, arent you humans?" Chihiro and Alpha turned to see a frog, wearing a purple robe and holding a schedule. Alpha looked at Chihiro with a startled expression "Did that frog just talk?" she asked creeped out. The frog gave a croak and a cough "Excuse me humans, how did you get here, why are you here, who are you with?" with each question the frog hopped closer. Alpha gave a look of disgust at the frog "now who do you think you are?" she snapped. "Alexandrius Croaker is my name, im the second in command for this bath house since our previous leader was locked away" Chihiro looked at Alexandrius carefully, how long had it been since she was here? "Yubaba?" she asked concerned. Alexandrius was about to reply when a voice demanded "Alexandrius, what is the problem here?"

A young man, about nineteen was standing there, "We're meant to be working"his shinning eyes glaring at Alexandrius with fury. Alexandrius gulped heavilly, "I..im sorry i was just assisting these humans to leave" The man looked at the girls in question and his mouth broke into a sunny smile. "Welcome to the spirit worlds girls" he said kindly. Alpha smiled back and looked at Chihiro, thinking about her previous adventures. Chihiro looked at the man and said "if you dont mind me asking...where has Yubaba gone?" Alpha, Alexandrius and the man stared at Chihiro for a moment before the answer came "Gone, never to control us again" Alpha bit her lip listning to all this information. She put two and two together and said "Haku was Yubaba's apprentice...so..." she turned to the guy and said "Are you Haku?" Chihiro elbowed Alpha in the ribs gently shooting her a cold glare, that was going to be her question! Alpha smirked then turned to the man as he stared at her cool and collected. Chihiro looked at Alexandrius who was staring at her, she stuck out her tounge and tapped her foot. "Yes" the man replied "I am Haku, spirit of the Kohaku river"

"But, who are you two?" Haku asked sharply. Causing Alpha and Chihiro to go quiet. Alpha looked at Chihiro and Chihiro gave her the same exited but frightened look. How would they explain that Chihiro had been here before, she was known by another name. But hope sparked in Chihiro as she remembered Haku had met her before gaining her new name, he knew her. She just had to spark his memory. Chihiro finally stepped forward "My friend beside me is Alpha, she is a good friend of mine since i moved into her neighborhood seven years ago, and i am Chihiro, or better known to you and the others...Sen" 


	3. Remember Me

"Sen?" Haku replied. His face scrunched cutelly as he wracked his brain. Repeating 'Sen' every so often he looked at Chihiro, he coughed and said "Chihiro...Sen...no idea" he shrugged. Chihiro couldnt believe it, Haku had forgotten her! Alpha looked at Chihiro with caring eyes and shot Haku such a withering look he had to cringe. Alexandrius saw that tears were leaking from Chihiro's deep eyes. He elbowed Haku and whispered something, after a momentary debate Haku nodded. "How about you girls come into the bath house, maybe someone will remember you Chihiro" She looked at Alpha then at Haku, nodding violently she stayed beside Alpha as they walked into the bath house. And what greeted them there shocked both girls.

The bath house workers were backing away trying not to offend the guest who had walked in just before Chihiro and the others. As they burst through the door the most foul stench greeted them making Alpha gag slightly. Chihiro scrunched up her face then straightened it saying "A Stink Spirit...oh gosh!" She looked around at the workers and smiled broadly as a woman snapped "Haku, dont just stand there, you no good-" she stopped as Haku raised a hand and turned to the girls "Alright Chihiro, you've supposedly been here before, help us with this and ill go through our files and see if i can locate your identity which Yubaba kept"

Chihiro smiled and without thinking hugged Haku very tight. He winced and looked at Alpha nervous. Alpha rolled her eyes and pulled Chihiro away from Haku, she dragged her to the spirit and said "This way to the bath sir!" gaining its attention she began to lead it towards the biggest bath in the whole house. Chihiro whispered "How do you know where to go, Alpha?!" Alpha smiled but carried on directing the stink spirit until it saw the bath. It raced in as fast as it could (which was about a humans walking pace) as Alpha ran to the tube. She opened it and attached a token, pulling it she closed the tube as Chihiro worked her way with the pipe, making sure it stayed above the stink spirit at all times. Soon the spirit was clean once again and it gave Alpha a bath token. She thanked the spirit and sent it on its way, turning to face the others with the slightest bit of slime in her hair. She laughed and smiled at everyone. Nodding to Haku she said "We'll look at that file now"

Chihiro walked beside Alpha studying her face very carefully. How had she known what to do with the bath tokens? She was beginning to suspect Alpha had been here before. Haku lead the way up to a large door, he glanced over his shoulder and Chihiro swore she saw him wink at Alpha. She growled to herself as she walked in the room alongside Alpha. There it was just as she remembered. "This was Yubaba's room wasn't it?" Alpha looked at Chihiro almost in shock at the question, she remembered who Yubaba was from the story Chihiro told her. Haku nodded quietly "Yes, i was her apprentice you could say before i chased her off" Both girls nodded as Haku went to the desk at the far end of the room, it was a posh looking room with plenty of side doors and secret exits in case of emergency. Which, Chihiro guessed, was if Yubaba returned. Haku began to file through papers at a shocking speed, causing Chihiro to go dizzy. Alpha watched Haku her eyes never leaving the papers. Suddenly, she snatched a file and shoved it in her pocket before Haku or Chihiro could see. Haku ignored Alpha and finally found the file he was looking for. He looked up at Chihiro then back to the paper, was it truly the same person? How will he know? More importantly, how will he keep this information from getting to Yubaba?

With a cough and a shake of his head Haku stood up. The man now officially anxious to get the girls out of the spirit world. "I, uhh, ermm" Haku looked at the eager Chihiro and the not so happy Alpha. "I did find a file on a girl, she was called Sen by Yubaba and helped save us a long time ago..." he turned to Chihiro "Are you that same girl?" he stared into her eyes carefully. He saw something sparkle in the girls hair and looked up to see the purple hair band. He knew she was the one and let out a startled cry. Chihiro smiled at Haku and nodded. She watched his face freeze in realization and grinned at Alpha. Alpha gave Chihiro a small smile and stood by the window in thought, she listened to Haku stammering and Chihiro giggling before walking outside the room. She was sure they would want some time together alone. She took a single glance back at the excited friends and walked along the corridors sighing. "After all i've seen here...i just want to go home" Alpha's eyes welled up with tears as she began to sob, collapsing to her knees "When Chihiro told me about here...i had to come back too..." she sniffed "B-but...everybody remembers her...they've all forgotten me..." Crying some more Alpha began to hear a gasp and the cry of her name, it was urgent and almost fearful. Getting up Alpha walked back to Haku's room and her eyes widened like an owls "No!" she screamed "NO!" she repeated again and again as a evil cackle sounded throughout the room.

* * *

*Gasp* It's been too long my beloved readers. I apologize for the late update! I have been far to busy recently. My apologies *bows*


End file.
